Bear Basics
The two teams are forced into the woods to survive on night, and must use their survival instincts to stay alive. As the challenge begins, one new alliance is formed between five campers. As the campers are stranded in the woods, one team struggles to obtain shelter and food. The drama starts to grow between two female campers, and sadly it grows into a tragedy. One camper decides to betray her team to protect her beloved friend, however what she doesn't know is that there are a lot of consequences ahead of her. At the end of the night, one female camper barely escapes elimination because one male camper decides to quit due to missing his home. ''' Plot '''Killer Koopas During this episode Starlow is pleased that they won the last challenge, but Wario says that winning is hard. The Starlow x Toadette conflict heightens up as neither of the two can agree on where to sleep, causing the team to be spilt up. Starlow suggests they stay and rest and lose the challenge to eliminate Toadette, which everyone would care to do, IF numbers weren't an issue. Wario annoys Toadette, and admits that he's bored of this game. On the way back in the morning Toadettes crew arrives first but not before Peach arrives. Toadette blames Wario for the loss until Toad tells them at no one has won yet. Starlow's group arrives, save for Starlow, which angers Toadette greatly and then Toad tells them that the Star Sprites have won. Everyone then blames Starlow for their loss, even Kamek, one of her closest allies. At the elimination ceremony, Starlow was going to be eliminated, most likely, but Wario quit because he missed Waluigi. Starlow and Toadette promise to eliminate the other ASAP. Screaming Star Sprites ''' In this episode the remaining boys, Bowser, Yoshi and Mario discuss what happened that night at elimination. Mario is furious at the sudden change of votes and vows to eliminate Mimi. Yoshi is happy that Birdo is gone and has no quarrels with Mimi, Mario then kicks them both out of the cabin and Bowser infuriating says that, "I'm the only one who can rampage and tear apart cabins!" During the challenge Peach is isultaded by Mario and Mimi and cries in the forest, while Mimi works on buttering up the others by giving them what they desire. Peach ends up winning the challenge for the team due to Starlow's gift of a Super Mega Shroom. Peach then saves Bowser from the horrors of the forest, and he later thanks her for it, thinking that he has Peach in his palm. Peach then confesses that she was only being nice to Bowser to try and get his vote if they lose again. Wario's '''Journey on TDIR Wario had an emotional journey on TDIR, after Waluigi was eliminated, Wario seemed upset because now he had no friend on the island. Throughout the competition, Wario cared less about winning and more about Waluigi. Although he missed Waluigi, Wario did have a blast on the show in the beginning, and sometimes he was extremely halarious. In episode 5, he formed an alliance with Kamek and Daisy, but it seemed thorughout the episodes he slowly separated from the alliance due to Kamek being annoying. Wario sometimes hated Kamek, however his worst enemy was Toadette because she was a jerk to him. Towards the end of his journey, Wario seemed to have lost his mind because he missed his homie, Waluigi. In the end, Wario quit because he missed his BFF and could no longer stand his teammates. Contestants still in the competition